Mi felicidad de Ayer y Hoy
by Ashita no Athena
Summary: Marina Ismail reflexiona sobre su situación familiar antes y despúes del regreso de Setsuna a la tierra tras muchos años de ausencia y convertirse en el primer innovator.Historia basada en el final del manga de Gundam. SetsunaxMarina


**MI FELICIDAD DE AYER Y HOY**

Miro por la ventana el hermoso y gigantesco campo de flores que hay frente a mi casa y mi mente me trae recuerdos de los pequeños….mis pequeños

Es triste y lamentable la situación en la que los conocí a cada uno de ellos pero a partir de ese momento no quise separarme nunca de ellos. La guerra terminó y una nueva era de paz comenzó con mis pequeños siempre a mi lado. Después de la guerra, adopté a los cinco niños aun a pesar de que muchas personas no estaban de acuerdo con la idea.

A partir de entonces, mis días como reina de Azadistan se llenaron risas y sonrisas. Los años pasaron ; ellos comenzaron a crecer y yo a envejecer. A mis cuarenta años era una mujer soltera y con cinco hijos adolescentes. Si siendo reina de Azadistan era difícil conseguir un buen pretendiente para esposo, cuando adopté a los pequeños, se volvió más difícil.

-Esa mujer solo vive para sus hijos y su pueblo. Por eso nunca se casara

Alguna vez escuché esas palabras de uno de mis súbditos. Al principio no les tomé importancia peo después me hicieron recordar a esa persona, a la única persona que deseaba amar y a la esperanza de que algún día volvería a verlo .Mis pequeños se volvieron adultos y entonces llegó el día de pasar el gobierno del reino de Azadistán a la nueva generación. Yo dejé de ser la reina de Azadistan, mis pequeños se fueron y yo me vine a vivir en esta pequeña cabaña rodeada de flores. Entonces yo…

-Mamá

El pequeño llega corriendo hacia mí y me da un efusivo abrazo. Yo estaba feliz de tenerlo de nuevo mi lado y le correspondí el abrazo. Detrás de él venía caminando aquella persona a quien siempre amé y esperé por mucho tiempo: mí amado Setsuna.

-Ya llegamos

-Bienvenidos-te respondí

Al verlo directamente a la cara, me perdí en esos hermosos ojos color rojo pero solo por unos segundos porque el pequeño me jaló mi falda, en señal de que buscaba atención. Baje la viste y le revolví un poco el cabello a nuestro pequeño Sora. Sora era físicamente idéntico a Setsuna pero por suerte había sacado mis ojos azules y mi personalidad (o al menos eso es lo que dice Setsuna). Tenerlos a ambos a mi lado me parece un sueño, ahora soy capaz de expresar mi amor por Sestuna no como aquella vez cuando me rescato de la cárcel; aunque tal vez en ese momento ni yo misma sabía cuál era mi sentir.

-Tieria te manda saludos y espera verte pronto.

-Yo quería quedarme más tiempo conversando con tío Tieria pero papá quería volver pronto. Creo que estaba preocupado por ti y por mi hermanito.

El pequeño tocó con su manita mi gran barriga. Lo hizo con ternura y paciencia.

-Aún no sabemos si es niño o niña, Sora- lo reprimí con una voz dulce y amable.

-Yo estoy seguro que es un hermanito-me responde con una cara llena de alegría y esperanza.

-Tampoco debes llamar a Tieria tío- le corrige Setsuna a nuestro pequeño, con su usual seriedad pero sin esos ojos carentes de vida que tenía cuando lo conocí.

-Pero papá, tú y tío Tieria estuvieron juntos en Celestial Being. Ambos pelearon juntos y se preocupaban los unos por los otros .Eso es lo que hace una familia ¿no?

La respuesta de nuestro pequeño te agradó muchísimo porque inmediatamente se formó una pequeña sonrisa en tu rostro; al mismo tiempo que, me veías directamente a los ojos.

-Como era de esperarse de tu hijo.

-Como era de esperarse de nuestro hijo- te corrijo sin perder la sonrisa de mi rostro-nuestro hijo.

Siento al pequeño Sora alado de mí en mi piano y me pongo a tocar esa melodía que escribí muchos años atrás, cuando los pequeños me contaron de sus sueños en ese mundo de guerra. Tú te paras detrás de mí y pones tu mano derecha en mi hombro, en señal de que estás feliz que todos estemos juntos. Gracias a estos dos años juntos he llegado a comprenderte mejor y también gracias a ti soy la madre de nuestro pequeño Sora ;quien biológicamente tiene dos años pero parece un niño de cinco; como era de esperarse de un niño mitad humano -mitad innovator (es por eso que lo llevamos con Tieria para chequeos médicos)

A mis 74 años soy madre de Sora y esposa de Setsuna pero debido a que Setsuna usó el poder del ELS, soy igual de joven que como la última vez que nos vimos cuando tenía veintinueve años. El tiempo perdido no lo podemos recuperar ni tampoco podemos deshacer el pasado pero lo que si podemos es vivir el presente albergando la esperanza del futuro. Ayudar a la humanidad a entenderse mutuamente para lograr una convivencia pacífica; así como lo hemos hecho Setsuna y yo.

-Esperaré a que el pequeño que lleva dentro de mi nazca, entonces llevaré a mi esposo y a mis hijos a que los conozcan mi otros hijos-pienso felizmente y continúo tocando el piano para mi bella familia.


End file.
